


X is for Xiamen

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Around the World in 26 Days [24]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which Napoleon gets poetic again as a mission goes underway





	X is for Xiamen

Napoleon sat beside Illya in the train compartment as they waited in the station at Xiamen.

“How long has it been since we’ve had a relaxing train ride?” he mused, looking out the window at the bustling activity on the platform.

“I would hardly call this relaxing,” Illya said, arching an eyebrow. “Somewhere on this train is a THRUSH defector, and we have to find out who they are and protect them before any other THRUSHies find out.”

“That’s exactly my point,” Napoleon said, with a smirk. “It seems that every time we travel by train, it’s for a mission. I think, for our next day off—or maybe even a vacation—we should take a leisurely train trip.”

“What brought this on?” Illya queried.

“Oh, just another one of my whims…” Napoleon said, shrugging his shoulders. “You know me—I get those fairly frequently.”

“Yes, I know,” Illya smirked. “But which facet of your multi-faceted personality does this appeal to?”

“The rustic aspect of it, I guess,” Napoleon decided, after taking a moment to think about it. “I mean, you have to admit—in a world dominated by cars and air travel, a train is like some sort of time capsule.”

“…You’re getting poetic again. I might have known it. Anyway, this train station--and this rail line--is hardly a time capsule; it’s not even a decade old.”

“Well, I didn’t mean this train specifically,” Napoleon grinned. “But, in general, they are like something from the past.”

“Perhaps they are,” Illya said.

The two of them looked out the window as the train started to move, departing from the station with a whistle. They watched the buildings and people go by as the train traveled through the city.

“Okay, here’s what we’ll do,” Napoleon said, dropping the poet mode for the CEA of U.N.C.L.E. mode so quickly that anyone else would have done a double take to make sure it was the same man. “We’ll wait until the train takes out beyond the city limits, and then we’ll start walking around, looking for that defector.”

Illya nodded.

“Good plan,” he said. “If we make our move too early, people will get suspicious and scared—and act too soon.”

“Right,” Napoleon said, with a nod. “So, for ten minutes, at least, we’ll get our relaxing train ride.”

To Illya’s astonishment, Napoleon now leaned back in his seat, resting his arms behind his head. He looked like he was relaxing as he had wanted, but closer inspection would reveal that Napoleon’s eyes were fixed on the glass in their compartment door, making a mental note of anyone who passed by the door.

Illya soon followed his lead.

For the moment, it was quiet. And, hopefully, they would be able to find the THRUSH scientist and get him to safety, soon.

Illya had to admit that Napoleon’s idea of fully relaxing train ride was increasing in appeal with every moment.

Hopefully, he wouldn’t have to long to wait.


End file.
